Tes mots dans tes silences
by gladamoule
Summary: Au début, il y avait Tony et sa bouteille. Puis il y eu Tony et le bar. Puis il y eu Tony et un Dieu silencieux. ET enfin, il n'y eu plus que Tony, un chien, et un Dieu...plus si silencieux. /!\ Sombres! Lire les warnings! MAIS... Bon anniversaire Marine! :D


**bonjour bonsoir! ^w^**

Alors oui je sais, ça fait longtemps que je suis absente (un peu plus d'un mois je crois) et non, je n'abandonne pas mes fics ne vous en faites pas. ^^ J'étais sur ce petit OS en fait, pour ma petite Marine! **Bonne anniversaire bébé! ^3^**

Par contre... Il est très sombre... ^^" J'ai hésité vraiment longtemps à le poster pour ton anniv', mais je l'ai fait pour toi donc... J'espère qu'il te déprimera pas quoi... ^^"

Rating: Une petite histoire d'amûr (sombre. Mais amour quand même!) entre Tony (le personnage sur qui se concentre l'histoire, sauf vers la fin, vous verrez) et Loki. (pourquoi vous êtes surpris? XD) Un petit **M**. A prendre en compte.

 **Warnings:** Alors... J'étais sérieuse en disant que c'est sombre hein. Mention de drogue (explicite) et alcoolisme. Mais c'est pas une bad fin... Histoire d'amûûûûr... T.T

 **Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Gros bisou baby, j'espère que tu apprécieras! (** ça fait depuis ce matin que je stress à cause de "si elle aime pas...T.T" ^w^" **)**

* * *

 _ **TES MOTS DANS TES SILENCES**_

Les paragraphes en italique représentent un passé révolu du personnage. Hors, le présent évoluant dans l'écriture normale, le passé avance dans le même temps que le présent. On verra alors apparaître dans le passé des moments déjà vu dans le présent, mais révolu. L'histoire se passe sur quelques mois, peut-être une année, voir un peu plus.

* * *

Ses doigts caressent doucement les touches, et la mélodie qui s'élève est douce, presque mélancolique. Un minuscule sourire triste flottait sur les coins de sa bouche, alors qu'il laissait tomber son masque.

 __ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'irais là-bas JARVIS._

 __ Faites-moi confiance monsieur._

La dernière note claire et limpide emplie l'espace silencieux, s'estompant peu à peu dans l'atmosphère sombre mais calme et attentive. Il rouvrit les yeux et initiait un mouvement pour se lever quand le tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris retentit, le poussant à en jouer une autre. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la salle où la faible luminosité donnait un côté sombre et presque désolé, et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. Avec le temps, il n'était plus vraiment surpris. Toutes ses visites se passaient de la même manière. Il jouait une mélodie, puis l'envie admiratrice, et dans un sens, presque désespérée, le poussait à en jouer une autre.

 _La bouteille roula sur le sol, en un bruit de verre en faible bruit de fond, sonnant presque comme quelque chose de musical. Ses yeux suivirent le parcours de la bouteille jusqu'à ce que le pied du lit stop sa progression. Un soupir lui échappa et il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le mur contre lequel il était assis. Recroquevillé dans l'un des coins de sa chambre, le lit le séparait de la porte, sur laquelle il avait une vue prudente. Certains pourraient le traiter de paranoïaque, il en avait totalement conscience, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Ses cuisses se remontèrent un peu plus contre sa poitrine alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses genoux._

 _La chambre tournait royalement sur elle-même, à tel point que les nausées assaillaient son estomac, prenant bien soin de secouer son corps. Boire était un peu la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier. Oublier ses cauchemars, oublier le vide, oublier le mal-être qui le rongeait, qui s'attaquait tant à son esprit déchiré qu'à son corps fatigué._

 _Il ne supportait plus le noir. La nuit le faisait paniquer, d'où la luminosité presque douloureuse de sa chambre, qui brûlait ses rétines floues. Parfois, la moindre petite action bénigne provoquait une crise d'angoisse paniquée et douloureuse. Jusque-là, il avait plutôt bien réussi à cacher son état aux autres, mais il se doutait que s'ils ne voyaient rien, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Parce qu'il savait quand même que son état, la dégradation de son corps et de son esprit qui volait en éclat, se voyait pour une personne un minimum observatrice. Et il était en présence de deux espions. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur, l'esprit embourbé dans l'insensibilité de l'alcool, le corps aussi mou et avachi qu'une marionnette sans fils._

Son verre l'attendait déjà sur le bar quand il sortit de la scène sous le nouveau silence. La barman lui lança un sourire doux et apaisant qu'il lui rendit naturellement, le masque de l'apparence en miette. Le masque qu'il abandonnait à la porte avant d'entrer. Celui dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin dans ce lieu. Le bar était petit, dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre et presque glauque. Mais l'intérieur était propre et même si la luminosité était faible, cela donnait à l'endroit une dimension intime et calme. Le verre froid dans sa paume, pressé contre sa peau, lui tira un petit soupir. Et le sourire doux sur ses lèvres ne disparut pas une seule seconde quand le liquide glacé glissa dans sa gorge. Ce bar devait être le seul endroit où il ne buvait pas d'alcool. Mais leur jus d'orange était excellent.

Son regard vola une nouvelle fois sur la pièce, et les quelques personnes attablées. Et la seule chose que lui remarquait, était le désespoir qui suintait des corps avachis ou recroquevillés, comme une maladie qui rongeait les corps et l'âme même. L'une des particularités du bar probablement. Les personnes les plus désespérées semblaient se regrouper ici. Et il comprenait parfaitement, puisque lui-même venait ici depuis quelques mois, et même s'il ne voyait pas de différence dans ses crises d'angoisse, il se sentait étrangement…plus calme. Comme si le poids fourmillant étouffant qui compressait sa poitrine s'apaisait légèrement.

 __ Tony ? Sors de là._

 __ Non, j'ai pas fini ce que je fais._

 _Et ce qu'il faisait, c'était être assit au sol en planant complètement, mais ça Steve n'était pas censé le savoir. Il avait tout de même pris soin de tout ranger – élastique, seringue, flacon – au début de son trip. Il se droguait peut-être, mais il ne virait pas stupide._

 __ Monsieur Rogers remonte à la salle à manger. Il paraît énervé monsieur._

 __ Content de le savoir J'…_

 __ Vous devriez arrêter ceci avant que t'accoutumance ne s'installe…_

 __ Je sais J'._

 _Un long moment de silence suivit, et il ne saurait dire si le temps se transformait en heures, puisque la seule perception actuelle de son corps et son esprit était la drogue qui le faisait flotter en souriant bêtement._

 _Puis il revint peu à peu à lui, lentement, avec un mal de crâne au mieux atroce. Il ne sentait plus ses fesses, et tout son dos n'était plus qu'une vaste étendue glacé. Sa langue était pâteuse et quelque chose ressemblant à du papier de verre irritait sa gorge. Et malgré tout cela, la douleur la plus horrible était probablement la pulsation de l'envie qui pulsait dans ses veines, présence sourde mais présente, qui le poussait à reprendre la seringue pour s'envoler encore une fois. Pour s'oublier encore une fois…_

 __ Monsieur, j'aimerais vous proposer une adresse._

 _Il releva lentement la tête avec une grimace, avec l'impression désagréable que son corps marchait au ralentit, et la voix mécanique lui paressait floue, comme si elle lui parvenait au travers d'un couloir immense…_

 __ De quoi tu parles J' ?_

 __ Une adresse qui vous aiderait monsieur._

 _Il y eu un moment de pause avant qu'il ne comprenne, et la réalisation lui fonça dessus comme un train à grande vitesse. Sa poitrine se serra alors que sa gorge se contractait comme un poing, violemment et de façon tout à fait imparable. Son souffle devint vite saccadé et douloureux alors que son corps se crispait, parcourut de tremblements, et une sueur froide, gelée, glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il essayait de respirer, les oreilles bourdonnantes du sang qui pulsait violemment dans sa tête._

 __ Monsieur, calmez-vous !_

 _Il allait y arriver, juste… Les paroles qui suivirent détendirent assez la boule qui l'étouffait et il prit une profonde bouffée d'oxygène qui enflamma un peu plus ses poumons._

 __ Ce n'est ni un psychologue ni un psychiatre monsieur._

 _Il acquiesça comme il put et poussa son corps douloureux à se mettre à quatre pattes, la tête baissée vers le sol, les larmes aux yeux, brulantes et arrachées sous la douleur paniquée. Il essayait de ne pas glisser totalement au sol sous le poids pesant sur ses épaules et celui vacillant de ses bras tremblants quand la voix de son majordome, et probablement seule vraie figure parental, reprit doucement :_

 __ C'est un bar monsieur._

 _Il releva la tête en un mouvement las et lent, la tête lourde :_

 __ Quoi ?_

 __ Un bar monsieur._

 __ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'irais là-bas JARVIS._

 __ Faites-moi confiance monsieur._

Il finit son verre et le fit tourner quelques instants dans ses mains avant de se lever lentement, faisant craquer son dos. S'il se fiait aux jours précédents, deux heures venaient de passer tranquillement, filant leur chemin sans se soucier d'eux. La barman vint immédiatement à lui et un coup d'œil à l'horloge donna raison à son hypothèse. Deux heures s'étaient en effet effilochées depuis qu'il était sorti de scène. Il tendit sa carte bleue sans un mot, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Dès qu'il partait, il offrait toujours un verre à chaque personne du bar, pauvres âmes en peine cherchant réconfort. S'il payait trop, cela lui était bien égal, mais Sanine tenait toujours à le rembourser.

La carte revint dans sa main et il inclina légèrement la tête avec son même sourire mélancolique au coin des lèvres, avant de s'éloigner. Il tenait à garder cela ainsi après le premier jour, il ne parlait plus. Les mots n'étaient que mensonges. Les silences et les actes étaient tellement plus vrais que de vagues paroles vides de sens…et Sanine n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

_ A la prochaine.

Son sourire se fit un peu plus doux et il secoua une main en s'éloignant. La phrase ne sonnait même pas comme une question, mais une simple remarque tendre et accueillante.

 _Il leva la tête vers le café et haussa un sourcil. L'endroit était sombre et glauque. La façade était abîmée et les volets fermés se résumaient presque à des barricades de bois. Il hésita à entrer parce que vraiment, que viendrait-il faire ici ? Mais JARVIS avait l'air confiant, et lui, il lui faisait confiance._

 _Il poussa doucement la porte et s'avança dans l'espace dégagé, surpris. L'intérieur était propre mais sombre, dans des tons bordeaux sombres presque chaleureux. De simple petites lampes à faibles luminosité orangé conféraient à l'endroit un côté intime et accueillant. Mais l'atmosphère était lourde, silencieuse, presque pesante. Les corps semblaient presque désarticulés, et une femme jouait une mélodie triste à la guitare sur la scène._

 _Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bar._

Il se retrouva dehors et l'air frais lui procura un doux frisson. Son sourire arrogant refit surface de lui-même, et son pas se fit presque sautillant. Le masque était de nouveau en place, et il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne chose.

Un jappement plaintif le stoppa au-milieu de la rue silencieuse et vide, immobile, et il tendit l'oreille, pour entendre de nouveau ce couinement qui sonnait triste et désespéré. Il tourna la tête pour se diriger vers une petite ruelle sombre et lugubre, qui sentait les poubelles, désagréable odeur piquante. Il fit quelques pas dans la faible lueur du lointain lampadaire et se figea en voyant une sorte de boule de poils blanche et tremblante. Il s'avança lentement pour s'accroupir près de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était, parce que le petit animal tremblait si fort qu'il pouvait presque le comparer au moteur d'une moto. Il tendit doucement la main pour l'effleurer, souriant d'un air triste au sursaut brusque. Des chuchotements apaisants emplirent doucement la petite ruelle, jusqu'à ce que la boule de poil finisse dans ses bras.

 __ Je ne reviendrais pas._

 _Il tourna le dos au bar, les lèvres pincées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu. L'atmosphère l'étouffait soudainement, et le silence lourd faisait presque pulser la panique dans sa poitrine. La voix de la femme lui répondit alors qu'il s'éloignait :_

 __ Vous reviendrez._

 _Il ne répondit rien, courant presque hors du bar pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, le souffle presque court, une boule inconnue nouant son ventre et tendant ses épaules. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas._

Couché dans son lit, les yeux au plafond, la seule lumière de sa lampe le protégeait du noir, bouclier lumineux qui lui semblait infranchissable pour ses cauchemars et les monstres de la nuit. Comme quand, étant petit, la couverture représentait le bouclier suprême aux ombres qui ondulaient sur les murs. Le petit chiot s'était avéré être un Spitz-nain, et il semblait que la chaleur du petit corps contre son flanc calmait une partie de ses peurs, et de ses fantômes passés…

 _Mais il y était retourné. Quelques mois plus tard. La curiosité avait été trop forte, trop pressante, presque étouffante dans le silence qu'il avait effleuré du doigt dans ce bref moment illusoire._

 _Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Même quand un jus d'orange s'était posé devant lui, malgré le sourire entendu de la femme. Il était resté calme et son angoisse du début avait lentement disparu pour quelque chose de plus calme, plus doux, plus…sincère._

 _Les heures qui suivirent passèrent vite, calmement, dans une sorte de flou silencieux, seulement coupé par les mélodies douces ou mélancoliques des personnes montant sur scène. A partir de là, en sentant cette douceur et ce calme, il avait décidé de revenir. Et il était revenu. Une fois par mois. Puis deux. Puis ces quelques visites s'étaient transformées en deux ou trois fois par semaine._

Ses doigts caressent doucement les touches, et la mélodie qui s'élève est douce, presque mélancolique. Le même petit sourire triste d'habituellement, à chaque fois qu'il jouait, ornait ses lèvres. Il releva les yeux et son sourire se fana, alors que ses doigts valsaient toujours calmement sur les touches.

Une silhouette, familière mais aussi avachie que les autres, se tenait au bar, un verre dans ses longues mains blanches. Les yeux verts et la peau pâle lui fit un choc dans la poitrine, fourmillant de peur. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne fit rien, parce que le Dieu avait l'air détruit, aussi détruit que lui, et que le bar était son seul endroit de paix. Il ne pouvait pas briser ses seuls moments de paix pour un ennemi, quel qu'il fut. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'asgardien tout le temps que dura la chanson, et les yeux verts ne le lâchèrent pas une seule seconde. Et la seule émotion qu'il pouvait voir dans les étendues colorées était une lassitude immense, un vide flou et désespéré.

La dernière note s'estompa lentement et les acclamations enthousiastes et ravies emplirent immédiatement la salle. Il se leva en souriant doucement et descendit rapidement de scène, laissant sa place à une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe marron clair à fleurs blanches. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bar, saluant d'un sourire en coin doux et sincère quelques personnes.

Loki détourna le regard quand il s'assit à côté de lui, silencieux. Il ne le regarda pas lui-même. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se côtoyant en silence dans un lieu calme et insolite pour une telle rencontre. Le Dieu à côté de lui avait l'air détruit, tout en courbes sombres et dures, désespéré, presque vide. Ses yeux noisette restaient prudemment sur le mur devant lui, et aucune peur ou panique ne venaient gronder dans son crâne ou pulser dans sa poitrine. Peut-être plus tard. Il se leva lentement en tendant sa carte bleue, et ne tint pas compte du regard vert sur lui. Il y remarqua seulement les ombres, reflets dansant de ses regrets, peines, fautes ou craintes.

Il tourna les talons sans un mot.

 _La première fois qu'il était monté jouer sur scène, on ne l'y avait pas forcé. Il y était allé seul. Un moment passé probablement, un cap dans ses visites ou dans son esprit… L'envie de quelque chose de plus. L'envie de donner de soi. Mais les mots étaient mensonges. Alors quoi de mieux que la musique pour cela ? Il s'était levé doucement à la fin d'une chanson et était monté sur scène. Le silence était la première chose qui l'avait réellement surpris. Parce qu'être en silence était si différent de subir un silence. Mais celui-ci n'était pas de ces silences étouffants qui vous empêchaient de respirer, qui vous compressaient dans un monde de solitude douloureux et sombre. C'était juste un silence doux, attentif et patient, calme._

 _Ses doigts avaient dictés une mélodie douce et claire, et la surprise qu'il avait éprouvé avait rapidement laissé place au plaisir de jouer de nouveau, après toutes ses années. L'enthousiasme avec lequel avait été accueillie sa prestation l'avait ému au point que les larmes s'étaient regroupées aux coins de ses yeux. Parce que quelqu'un reconnaissait enfin son talent, ou quoi que ce fus. Après cela, il avait continué à jouer pour eux, à chaque fois qu'il venait, et cela semblait toujours le libérer d'un poids._

Quand il revint au bar la fois suivante, Loki était déjà au bar, dans la même position que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Pas particulièrement surpris de ça, il se rassit à côté de lui en faisant un petit geste à Sanine, qui lui sourit gentiment. Le regard vert se tourna platement vers lui, et un frisson désagréablement froid longea sa colonne vertébrale en ne voyant que du vide dans le regard anciennement malicieux et méprisant. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait causé cela, et ne savait pas s'il le voulait.

Il savait qu'il aurait dut en parler à Thor et aux autres. Leur dire qu'il avait vu Loki dans un bar. Ils auraient réagis et il croupirait dans une cellule à l'heure actuelle. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Parce que s'ils l'apprenaient, ils viendraient ici. Et il ne voulait pas de leur présence ici. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, seulement qu'ils représentaient la dimension physique et tout à fait réelle de ses cauchemars. Et que justement, il ne voulait pas que ses cauchemars deviennent réels dans le seul véritable endroit de paix qu'il s'était trouvé.

La soirée passa rapidement, et tout à fait normalement, seulement entrecoupée des prestations sur scène. Sentir le regard pesant de Loki pendant que ses doigts caressaient les touches n'était ni perturbant ni particulièrement déstabilisant, juste le fait que les yeux verts ne le quittaient pas. Puis il y eut le retour au bar, et le verre qui l'attendait sagement. Ce ne fut que quand il fut assis avec le verre à la main qu'il remarqua la nouvelle étincelle amusée dans ses yeux, brève mais bien présente. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'aucun des deux ne brise le silence, et les deux heures suivantes passèrent doucement, sans qu'il ne sente la moindre peur ou angoisse vicieuse.

 _Son regard se posa sur la seringue, et quelque chose lui noua la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus continuer cela. Il le sentait. Il sentait que l'habitude commençait à vibrer de plus en plus dans ses veines, s'emmêlant au besoin, et il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas bonne du tout. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'il n'était plus qu'un drogué, et il ne pourrait pas côtoyer ses amis, ces supers héros, en continuant cela._

 _Il ne savait même pas si la raison pour laquelle il voulait arrêter était bien. Après tout, il ne le faisait pas vraiment pour lui. Enfin, il le faisait pour lui, pour se prouver qu'il pouvait échapper à la drogue, pour à nouveau pouvoir se regarder avec une certaine fierté, mais il ne le faisait pas pour sa santé. Rien que cela ne voulait pas-t-il dire qu'il n'était que seulement homme, un homme qu'il accordait trop d'importance à l'apparence ? Il ne savait plus, mais il avait pris la décision d'arrêter. Quelques soit les raisons. Il y parviendrait._

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, où la présence de Loki silencieux au bar près de lui était devenue habituelle et presque banale. Leurs "rencontres" se faisaient toujours silencieusement, et aucun des deux ne semblait s'en plaindre. Au moins ainsi, le Dieu des Mensonges ne pouvait pas lui mentir… Et il était plutôt surpris qu'il n'ait rien tenté jusqu'à présent. Il aurait pu vouloir essayer de s'expliquer. Ou essayer de le manipuler peut-être. Mais malgré le regard parfois rempli de regret, et pleins d'ombres mouvantes sombres et inquiétantes, il n'avait jamais rien tenté. A moins qu'il n'avait aucune excuse… Quoique, cette idée lui semblait bancale venant du mystificateur par excellence. Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Après tout, il n'avait pas une seule fois entendu sa voix, et Thor avait clairement dit qu'il avait été punit en conséquences. Peut-être qu'Odin lui avait enlevé la parole, une de ses grandes forces…

Tony sentit une vague de quelque chose qui ressemblait à, si ce n'était pas de la pitié, une certaine forme de compassion. Après tout, passer six mois à côtoyer quelqu'un, même en silence, faisait forcément naître quelque chose, même si sa définition distordue des relations humaines ne pouvait pas l'aiguiller sur ce que cela était.

Il se leva lentement et le même rituel que d'habitude débuta, avec le même petit sourire doux. C'était aussi l'un des seuls moments où les yeux verts se posaient vraiment sur lui. C'était simple. Un coup d'œil quand il arrivait pour s'assoir, il ne le quittait pas des yeux quand il jouait, et un dernier regard quand il partait. Là aussi, un rituel qu'il avait appris à presque aimer, et à attendre avec quelque chose comme de l'amusement.

Puis il tourna les talons et effleura son épaule d'une main légère et presque impalpable, avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans un regard vers lui pour noter sa réaction.

 _La tête abandonnée sur l'oreiller, les yeux rivés au plafond et les membres étalés sur le matelas, son regard noisette était rivé au plafond. Une moue profondément irrité et presque désespérée déformait sa bouche, alors qu'il essayait de combattre son envie. Si même le sexe le laissait dans cet état frustré, il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il devait faire. Parce qu'avant, le sexe l'empêchait de plonger totalement dans la drogue. Mais l'envie qui pulsait dans ses veines virait à l'obsessionnel au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient comme des heures dans sa tête. Un gémissement brisé lui échappa. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il ramenait des femmes dans son lit pour ne pas se piquer encore une fois, mais ça ne semblait pas faire effet sur lui. Ou du moins, plus maintenant._

 _Il finit par craquer et tendit la main sous le lit pour attraper sa trousse de junkie, avec un sentiment de défaite qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. Puis soudain, une partie du lit bougea et une boule de poil lui sauta dessus, frémissante et sautillante, de petits jappements emplissant la chambre. Il se stoppa et un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres, malgré le besoin qui nouait ses muscles. Il remonta sa main pour caresser le petit chien, doucement, avec un sourire doux et une étrange tendresse. Le sommeil commença à prendre lentement possession de son corps, sous l'action apaisante du petit corps chaud contre lui :_

 __ Faut vraiment que je te trouve un nom toi…_

Il poussa la porte du bar à la même heure qu'habituellement. Parce qu'il tenait à ses habitudes. Et il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Parce que Loki est en train de monter sur scène, et que ses yeux verts déterminés mais un peu sombres étaient rivés sur lui. Son regard ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde quand il s'assit au piano, et quand ses doigts commencèrent à voler sur les touches. Comme s'il lui dédiait la chanson, sans qu'il n'ait la moindre idée du pourquoi bordel. Une mélodie douce et mélancolique emplie presque doucement l'espace, le clouant stupidement devant la porte, même si vraiment, le poids du regard du Dieu sur lui y jouait beaucoup. Les deux phrases mélodiques se mêlèrent subtilement, créant un son à la tessiture presque triste et sombre, riche et basse, emplit de sentiments et d'émotions bruts.

Il ne savait pas bien comment tant d'émotions pouvaient passer dans une simple chanson, mais elles remuèrent quelques choses dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de sombre, triste joyeux et fasciné, reconnaissant mais douloureux, et tout se mélangeait en un faible bourdonnement dans sa poitrine. Parce que sa façon de jouer rendait la chose emplie de quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui faisait naître une sorte de compréhension d'il ne savait quoi dans le creux de sa poitrine.

La chanson dura probablement une ou deux minutes, qui lui semblèrent bien plus longues, le temps se distordant et s'étirant, sans que rien d'autre que Loki n'ait d'importance pour lui. La dernière note s'estompa enfin dans le silence, sans que les yeux émeraude ne l'aient quitté une seule fois, et le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui suivit fut teinté d'émerveillement.

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du Dieu le secoua, la laissant incompréhensiblement ému et presque haletant. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, un simple frétillement presque timide sur les coins de sa bouche, si plein de remerciement et de gratitude, qu'il sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits quand Loki se leva lentement. Son regard ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde alors que ses pas légers, presque glissants, le descendaient de scène pour le bar.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea à son tour vers le bar, la tête bourdonnante d'idées disséminées qui, s'entrechoquant dans sa tête, la laissait dans une sorte de vide. Ouais, il avait la tête complètement vidée, dans une sorte d'état flottant auquel il n'arrivait généralement qu'en se piquant.

La manière dont il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret n'avait strictement rien de gracieux, et le sourire au coin des lèvres de Loki faisait papillonner son estomac. Sa voix lui parue étrange dans le silence du bar :

_ Je savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

Les yeux verts se soudèrent aux siens, et la voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un simple murmure, emplie de secrets :

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi Anthony Stark…

Il ne cilla pas une seconde.

_ Montre-moi alors. Les choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. Montre-moi.

Les yeux de Loki s'emplirent d'ombres douloureuses et brisées, et il vit la manière dont les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent, en quelque chose d'hésitant et réticent.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il se contenta d'un sourire doux en effleurant doucement l'épaule crispée, dans le même mouvement léger que quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Je n'ai que des idées géniales.

Il se leva lentement.

_ Et je te dois toujours un verre.

Les yeux à l'aspect brisé du Dieu le suivirent, avec une sorte d'espoir honteux et vacillant. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau pâle de sa nuque, éclair blanc entre les mèches noires corbeau. Les yeux verts prirent une teinte plus sombre, et son dos se tendit un peu plus, alors que ses doigts restaient simplement posés sur sa nuque. Ils restèrent quelques longues secondes ainsi, cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie dans le regard de l'autre, le temps s'étirant autour d'eux en une boucle infinie.

Puis il retira ses doigts de la douce chaleur qui picotait sa peau en quelque chose de doux et d'électrique, reculant doucement d'un pas, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner tout simplement. Le regard de Loki pesait sur son dos, raidissant légèrement son pas et picotant ses reins de quelque chose de frétillant, sans qu'il n'y accorde une plus grande attention, concentré sur la porte.

Il avait fait une offre. A lui de la prendre maintenant.

 _Une sorte de sanglot violent déchira sa respiration anarchique, et ses doigts ripèrent le sol en marbre, si crispés que ça en devenait douloureux. Ses tremblements firent convulser son corps recroquevillé au sol, et ses muscles noués et crispés hurlaient de douleur. Et merde, crise de manque._

 _Un souffle tremblant jaillit de manière saccadée de ses lèvres, et la voix calme de JARVIS parvint à percer le hurlement du sang à ses oreilles :_

 __ Monsieur, calmez-vous._

 _Il ne put rien d'autre qu'haleter dans un souffle douloureux, seulement capable de trembler pitoyablement, le ventre secoué de nausées atroces._

 __ Monsieur, une douche froide. Essayer de gagner la salle de bain._

 _Un gémissement pathétique et brisé s'arracha de sa gorge, mais il parvint à se redresser de sa position fœtale. Les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte de ladite salle de bain lui semblait le plus long trajet qu'il n'est jamais eu à accomplir, et la souffrance qui inondait son corps de lave brûlante ne l'aidait absolument pas. Foutu crise…_

 _Il eut le courage de se traîner encore sur quelques mètres, et quand ses doigts gelés rencontrèrent enfin le carrelage tiède de la salle de bain, il crut qu'il allait sangloter de soulagement, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Ses halètements douloureux emplirent rapidement la pièce, et les sons qui revenaient à ses oreilles n'étaient qu'une preuve de plus de sa déchéances et de son irresponsabilité. Il parvint à se hisser comme il put sur la plaque de la douche, mais quand son regard voilé se leva vers les boutons de l'eau, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire._

 __ Je m'en occupe monsieur._

 _L'eau glacé qui lui tomba brusquement dessus l'aurait probablement fait hurler s'il avait encore la force de faire autre chose qu'un petit gémissement pathétique. Il se recroquevilla en grelottant, et le son de ses dents s'entrechoquant se mêla à son souffle douloureux._

 _Il ne sut pas combien de temps il passa ainsi, mais la douleur pulsante dans son corps finit par se calmer peu à peu, ne laissant qu'une fatigue écrasante, abandonnant son corps meurtri et tremblant au sol. L'eau qui coulait toujours se réchauffa peu à peu, se faufilant dans ses vêtements gelés pour réchauffer jusqu'à ses os même. Il lui sembla que sa tête allait tomber en avant quand il la redressa, et il devait sortir d'ici. Mais la crise était passée, et il était toujours en vie…_

Accoudé au bar de sa cuisine, ses mains jouaient seules avec son verre. La Tour était silencieuse, et il était surement le dernier debout à cette heure, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Qui aurait cru qu'arrêter d'aller à ce bar pourrait le ronger ainsi… ? Deux mois, et il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de lui là-bas. Mais il se l'était promis, il n'y retournerait pas. Pas tant que Loki irait là-bas. Il lui avait fait une proposition, et il avait choisi de ne pas la prendre. Parce qu'il serait déjà venu sinon non ? A moins qu'il pense qu'il voulait se venger… Mais il serait blessé de cela, même si c'était stupide de sa part.

Il aurait pu retourner à ce bar bien sûr, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas bien quoi, mais l'impression que c'était une mauvaise idée pulsait dans un coin de sa tête. Peut-être parce que le rappel de l'étincelle hésitante dans les yeux verts le poussait à croire qu'il finirait par venir.

Puis il leva les yeux, et il était là. De l'autre côté de la grande fenêtre, sur la terrasse, et ses yeux verts étaient plissés à suivre chacun de ses gestes. Il aurait pu faire une blague vaseuse sur l'ironie de la situation, parce qu'il avait l'impression que ses pensées l'avaient amenées à lui, mais même cela ne le fit pas réagir. Parce qu'il était là, devant lui, et que quelque chose ressemblant à du soulagement mêlé à de la joie nouaient son ventre.

_ JARVIS ?

La terrasse fut soudain plus réelle, quand la porte de verre glissa pour s'ouvrir. Le corps de l'autre homme était raide mais droit, et son visage était totalement impassible. Le Dieu entra prudemment, et son regard volait sur toute la pièce. Il pouvait sentir son hésitation et sa prudence, et un petit sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ Un verre ?

Le regard vert revint sur lui, et il hocha simplement la tête.

 _Le Dieu était revenu souvent après. Quelques jours d'abord, plus de plus en plus, et toujours dans le silence de la nuit, qui formait un cocon confortable autour d'eux._

 _Plusieurs mois avaient passés ainsi. Certaines rencontres se passaient dans un silence confortable qui avait presque quelque chose de complice. Puis d'autres, le Dieu parlait. Il expliquait, à force de détails, les beautés de la magie, de certain monde… la pourriture d'autres et la méchanceté de certains… Et lui, il lui parlait de la science. De la beauté qu'il voyait dans la technologie. De sa façon de voir son monde. Sans qu'ils en parlent, chacun apprenait de l'autre, avide de savoir, mais avide de quelque chose de réel. Quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas nommer, mais qui les rendait dépendant de ces rencontres sous le couvert protecteur de la lune._

_ Ça te dis un film aujourd'hui ?

Il regarda avec amusement la façon dont les yeux verts pétillèrent de curiosité. Puis le grand corps se retrouva à côté de lui, nonchalamment assit sur le canapé, et sa posture détendu semblait clamer qu'il était chez lui.

_ Un film d'horreur, parce que j'aime bien et que je t'en ai jamais montré. JARVIS ?

La pièce s'assombrit un peu plus, et le film commença. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil la réaction du Dieu à ses côtés plus que le film en lui-même, et plongea dans ses pensées.

 __ Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que t'avais fait Odin au fait…_

 _Malgré le ton prudent et badin qu'il avait intentionnellement utilisé, il vit le raidissement brutal des épaules du Dieu, et son regard redevint douloureux et sombre quand il tourna les yeux vers lui :_

 __ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?_

 __ Je t'ai parlé de ça, répondit-il en tapotant son réacteur d'un doigt._

 _Le sous-entendu était suffisamment clair pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de développer. Leur relation, s'il pouvait appeler ce qu'il se passait entre eux ainsi, était surtout basé là-dessus. Chacun donnait quelque chose à l'autre, qui le lui rendait équitablement. Loki du s'en rappeler, parce qu'un soupir jaillit de ses lèvres, presque brisé, et l'étincelle hanté revint dans son regard._

 __ Odin aime donner des leçons. Mais il préfère que ses fils trouvent la leçon seuls. Il ne m'a pas punit, il a laissé que je le fasse moi-même._

 _Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses longs doigts crispés._

 __ La magie peut faire de si grandes choses… Il a décidé de faire cela dans…une douceur bien acide je dois dire. Il n'a pas cherché à me faire une morale dont je n'aurais probablement pas tenu compte, il a préféré me montrer. Il m'a insufflé la douleur que j'avais causée aux midgardiens. Moins physique que mentale. La douleur émotionnelle, j'ai appris, conduis bien plus vite à la honte et aux regrets que la douleur physique. Quand on en prend conscience. Et la prise de conscience a été…douloureuse je dois dire. Sentir la douleur de la perte d'une personne aimée, alors que je n'ai perdu personne…_

 _Il resta sans voix devant les yeux hantés d'ombres mouvantes, et une boule prit place dans sa gorge. Il avait ressenti toute la peur et la douleur qu'il avait commises sur Terre ? Il ne parvenait pas à cerner cela. Trop abstrait. Mais il ne pouvait pas en douter en voyant le regret flotter sur le visage pâle._

 __ Odin m'a permis de rester sur Asgard. Sans autre punition que le poids présent sur mon esprit. Mais je suis venu ici. Parce que Midgard m'intriguait soudain._

 _Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, profonds et perçants, et quelque chose dans son regard fit monter une sensation de chaleur dans ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le contrôler._

 __ Et j'ai bien fait._

Un cri le fit sursauter et son regard se riva sur l'écran. Il se reconcentra sur la boucherie sanglante et resserra le plaid autour de lui. Le film en lui-même était plus dans le gore que dans l'horreur psychologique et la peur, mais l'atmosphère sombre et inquiétante l'apeurait maintenant bien plus qu'auparavant. Il n'aurait finalement peut-être pas dut mettre ce film…

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose comme un pressentiment pesé sur son ventre, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard vert quand il tourna la tête. Loki le regardait fixement, avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui faisaient monter cette même sensation de chaud dans le creux de son ventre, qu'il avait déjà ressenti près de lui. L'atmosphère du film qui tournait toujours devait être la cause de cette impression de méfiance qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur du Dieu. Du moins, plus maintenant qu'il le connaissait. Ses jambes se pressèrent un peu plus contre son torse, les pieds posés à plat sur le canapé. Ses bras se serrèrent automatiquement autour de ses genoux, dans un mouvement qu'il ressentait prudent. Il força un petit sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres :

_ Euh… un problème… ?

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du Dieu ne le rassura pas vraiment. Puis une étincelle s'alluma dans la profondeur verte, et sa posture se fit soudain plus déterminée, plus présente. Il sentit son propre corps se tendre, et se rendit compte avec une pointe de panique qu'il se tendit vers lui quand il le vit s'approcher lentement, faisant progressivement disparaître les centimètres entre eux. Il se crispa un peu plus et sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il tenta un faible sourire :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter, parce que son corps se rapprocha encore, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger du canapé. Sa présence se fit écrasante, et le torse de Loki pressé contre ses jambes fit monter sa température d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Son corps se tendit un peu plus, alors qu'un sentiment d'attente se mettait à pulser dans ses veines, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien d'où il venait. Et son esprit, qui quelques instants plus tôt était en ébullition pour _comprendre_ , s'éteignit complètement quand les lèvres du Dieu se pressèrent contre les siennes. Une multitude de sensations et de sentiments firent rugir son sang, et sa main s'agrippa d'elle-même à sa nuque quand il le sentit se retirer. Il sentit le sourire du Dieu mais n'en tint pas compte, parce que le sentir contre lui semblait réparer quelque chose en lui, et que ses lèvres le faisaient se sentir bien. Le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus sensuel, avec une pointe de besoin pulsant et désespéré.

Puis il se sentit soulever, et bientôt, son matelas se trouvait sous son dos. Les minutes qui suivirent furent un déshabillage lent et sensuel, les mains se faisant caressantes, la peau brulante, le souffle haletant. Ses yeux étaient avides de toute cette surface de peau pâle se dénudant peu à peu pour lui. Et un moment, il n'y eut plus que la sensation électrisante de sa peau contre la sienne, glissant contre lui, emplissant lentement la chambre de divers sons plus ou moins forts, plus ou moins rauques. Les mains glissaient dans un toucher avide et désespéré, s'agrippant à la peau humide dans l'envie de ne jamais la lâcher, et dans la quête de toujours plus. De _quelque chose_ de plus.

Puis son esprit fut noyé par les sensations, et il fut presque honteux des bruits qu'il parvenait à lui soutirer. De petites étincelles blanches remplacèrent sa vue, et la courbe de leur corps se fit plus pressante, avant que le sien ne se laisse aller contre le matelas. Comme s'il l'attendait, un long râle rauque résonna près de son oreille, et ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour du dos de son amant. Une douce chaleur prit langoureusement et tout en douceur possession de son corps et de sa poitrine, et il sentit un sourire bête naître sur ses lèvres. Comment se faisait-il que l'on se rendait compte de ce que l'on voulait seulement quand on l'obtenait enfin… ? Et qui aurait cru qu'il attendait cela ? Parce que l'apaisement qui avait envahi son corps était dénué de la moindre pointe de frustration, ou d'autres de ces choses désagréables…

_ Regrettes-tu… ?

La voix basse dans son oreille le fit frissonner, et il murmura à son tour, de cette même voix rauque :

_ Pourquoi, toi oui ?

Les lèvres impatientes qui se posèrent ensuite sur les siennes firent naître de nouveaux frissons le long de son dos, juste avant que le grand corps du Dieu ne s'allonge à ses côtés. Il sourit un peu plus bêtement en sentant la chaleur de son corps à ses côtés, et une douce torpeur s'empara de son corps.

Puis Tony s'endormit.

* * *

Il se redressa un peu, et son regard passa sur les courbes de son visage endormi. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il ne chercha même pas à le faire disparaître. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver cela avec quelqu'un. Et encore moins avec un humain. Cet humain.

Ses doigts suivirent lentement les traits de son visage, l'effleurant dans un toucher léger, souriant quand il faisait de petites mimiques. Cet humain était surprenant… Il se sentait à sa place à ses côtés. Sentiment étrange. Il n'était ni jugé ni jaugé, il était juste Loki. Son nom n'avait aucune importance, sa vraie nature non plus. Et son humain devait sentir la même chose. Ce sentiment qui les reliait, qu'ils ressentaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir trouver cela avec quelqu'un. Il envisageait même de rester ici. Asgard ne l'attirait plus, et il considérait cet humain comme son chez lui. Maintenant, il devrait tout tenter pour rester ici. Pour ne pas que son humain prenne peur. Puis il allait devoir prendre soin de lui, parce que certaines de ses habitudes mettaient son corps en danger, même s'il s'était progressivement stoppé…mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela ainsi.

Un brusque bruit de porte le fit froncer les sourcils, et un frisson remonta ses bras quand des éclats de voix et bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il hésita, ses bras se resserrant presque inconsciemment sur le corps de son amant. L'hésitation grandit dans son ventre, le poussant à partir, alors que quelque chose, qu'il ne saurait décrire, le poussait à rester couché dans ce lit. Il aurait presque pu rire si cette situation ne le mettait pas dans une très mauvaise posture.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quelques secondes avant que la porte ne claque contre le mur, et il aurait pu rire de nouveau en voyant le regard des deux hommes devant eux. Mais il resta calme, parce que Tony dormait dans ses bras, et qu'il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Ses yeux brillèrent de quelque chose qui pourrait être un mélange de possession et d'un profond sentiment protecteur. Puis le regard vert se posa sur ce que le blond tenait, et il resserra juste un peu plus son étreinte. Parce qu'il avait été au courant bien avant ce que son amant considérait être des amis, et qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit de venir demander quelque chose par rapport à cela.

Le blond et le monstre le regardaient fixement, et parfois les deux paires d'yeux se posaient sur Tony, étendu confortablement contre lui, les traits parfaitement détendus. Un sourire doux ornait ses lèvres, tirant sa bouche en une petite courbe attendrissante. Son regard vert se fit un peu plus prudent quand il vit Steve Rogers ouvrir la bouche, et son bras se resserra étroitement autour du corps de son amant, qui soupira doucement de bien-être. Le monstre posa sa main sur le bras du soldat, et son regard se fit plus doux, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien la cause du changement.

_ Nous poserons des questions là-dessus, chuchota le scientifique sans le quitter du regard. Et du chien aussi. Pourquoi y a-t-il seulement un chien dans le salon ?

Il resta surpris, le regard fixe, cherchant la signification de cela.

_ Bruce… ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et il perçu le lien fort qui semblait les unir, parce que Rogers soupira et hocha la tête. Il le regarda avec sérieux.

_ Demain matin, vous avez intérêt d'être encore dans la Tour, il va falloir qu'on parle.

Il hocha automatiquement la tête et les regarda sortir. Ainsi, tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés. En refermant la porte derrière eux. Il laissa échapper un petit souffle surpris et son regard se recentra sur son amant, alors qu'un sourire doux et presque tendre naissait aux coins de sa bouche. Puis il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes avant de se coucher confortablement contre lui, se serrant contre le corps chaud avec un soupir.

Il serait là le lendemain matin. Mais pas pour eux.

* * *

Voilà! Vous êtes encore là...? Pas de mort...? ^x^"

J'espère vraiment, vraiment ça vous a plu (surtout toi pitite menthe) . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ^^

Bisous! A dans pas trop longtemps (normalement) pour mes autres fics. Bisous bisous! :*


End file.
